This invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to a flag display apparatus for use with a vehicle having a receiver hitch.
Many people desire to celebrate festive or patriotic events and occasions by displaying a flag or banner. For example, a person may display their country's national flag or display a flag or banner that promotes a particular sports team, such as a team flag, or that advertises a company or product, e.g. a company logo. A person may especially desire to publicly promote allegiance to a particular team when traveling to or from a live athletic event.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for displaying flags from a vehicle. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not interface directly with a vehicle's receiver hitch nor do they secure a flag apart from a flagpole. In addition, the existing devices for displaying flags are not height adjustable and adaptable for displaying multiple flags apart from traditional flagpoles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a flag display apparatus for use with a vehicle having a receiver hitch. Further, it would be desirable to have a flag display apparatus that can display a flag or flags on a vehicle apart from a traditional flagpole. Still further, it would be desirable to have a flag display apparatus for a vehicle that is height adjustable and that is adjustable to accommodate flags of different sizes. In addition, it would be desirable to have a display apparatus that enables use of a ball hitch even when the display apparatus mounting bracket is connected to the vehicle's receiver hitch.